


Simple Musings

by YukiSuki92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiSuki92/pseuds/YukiSuki92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and super duper uber sweet and fluffy story about our favorite boys. </p>
<p>It is mostly Sasuke's thoughts on Naruto, and a dash of their first encounter. </p>
<p>No plot here - just a little drabble of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Musings

Sasuke was on his journey back home. He had been in New York for a business trip. It was supposed to be a short trip, not more than two or three says. But as luck would have it, some emergency or another came up, and instead of a three day trip, he had been in New York for slightly more than a week.

Sasuke was feeling mildly peeved after the long week he had, and to make matters worse, it was raining quite terribly and the clouds had caused a nasty bout of turbulence that had delayed his return even further.

As he always felt when he was away, he would constantly miss the presence of his lover, and quite frankly after being apart for a week, he was downright sentimental. He was sure that his spouse would have prepared dinner – he always goes all out when Sasuke returns home from a business trip. Something about a balanced meal resulting in a balanced life - which Sasuke didn’t really care about, but he knows better than to argue about it. 

Staring out the window with the rain slowly pelting the surface, and like the sentimental fool he has become, he thought of the first time he laid eyes on his husband.

\---FLASHBACK---

Leaving his office late, Sasuke got into his Lamborghini Veneno Roadster. He was honestly not one of those flashy guys that needed a sports car, but he did like the speed. Admittedly, speed was for a race track in a controlled environment, but every once in a while, he just needed to blow off steam – and what better way then to take to the roads like Speedy Gonzales. 

Once he hit the open highway, he sped off enjoying the exhilarating thrill of the ride. He would slow down when necessary, but for the most part kept on going at 150 miles-per-hour.

As he took a sharp turn, he slowed down when he saw a car pulled up on the side of the road. As he passed by the car that had broken down, the owner of the car peeked out from the bonnet and they caught each other’s eye. 

Despite the fact that he was pass the car by about a yard, he felt compelled to stop and help the stranger with striking blue eyes and gravity-defying blond hair (Sasuke looks back on this moment in his life and pin-points it as the start of his sentimental/write sonnets about his lover ramblings). He pulled up his car, and had to walk a distance back to where the stranger was. As he walked towards him, he saw the relieved look that passed on the stranger’s face – he couldn’t help but wonder how long he had been stuck out here in the rain with no help. 

As cliché as it was, Sasuke instantly liked this guy – he was genuinely nice and friendly. He knows that saying that isn’t anywhere close to how he actually felt in that moment, a feeling like he just had something really precious handed to him. 

Somehow he and this stranger, Naruto was his name, got along well – together they tried to figure out what was wrong with his car. They worked well together, easily finding a groove and checking the car routinely. However, after a little help from Google, they concluded that something had gone wrong with the power steering, and it was not something they could fix themselves. 

After some deliberation, Sasuke called his mechanic (the only man he knows will come so late in the night, when it is raining) and arranged for him to tow Naruto’s car to his workshop.

Sasuke then offered to drive Naruto home, which Naruto accepted gratefully – and had this been any other person, Saasuke would have pulled out his moves and happily gotten this handsome young men into his bed. But he knew that this was something too good to tarnish with meaningless sex, so he dropped Naruto off at his home (walked him to his door like a proper gentleman), and asked him out on a date.

Approximately 2 years after their fateful meeting, Sasuke popped the question. 3 years to the day they met, they got happily married. And when it started raining at their reception dinner (in-door function, no need to worry), the just married pair smiled happily. 

\---END FLASHBACK---

Thinking of his husband always brought a smile to Sasuke’s face, and cheered him up considerably, on the inside. Deplaning was a lot smoother, and within 15 minutes, Sasuke was on the road. 

As he reached his home, he thanked his driver and got out of the car. Letting himself into the house, he headed straight to the media room knowing that is where he would find Naruto.

He walked in to find Naruto asleep on the couch, wearing one of his shirts. Sasuke smiled and picked Naruto up and took him up to their room and laid him down on their bed. Kissing him gently on the forehead, Sasuke turned around and walked to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Feeling peckish after his shower, he donned on a pair of sweatpants and left the bedroom to get some food from the kitchen. In the kitchen, he opened the fridge to look for food, and found a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Turning around, he held Naruto even closer to him and they kissed languidly for a very long time. 

"I'm so glad you are back. I missed you so much" Naruto said pulling back from the kiss to look into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke just smiled and said "I missed you too. And I am just as glad to be back"

Taking Sasuke's hand, Naruto pulled him to the island counter and nudged him to sit on the chair, then went to the oven to get out a plate. Sasuke sat at the counter and just watched Naruto – it was something he did very often, just watch Naruto. When they first started dating, he would get embarrassed when Naruto caught him staring, but now he did not care. He would just stare at Naruto while he did anything, he especially liked to stare into Naruto's eyes when they made love.

Naruto sat a plate in front of Sasuke, along with a couple of wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Sasuke took the corkscrew from Naruto, who had a habit of breaking the cork and dropping particles in the wine, and opened the bottle. 

While Sasuke ate, he and Naruto talked about anything and everything. Their time apart had not stopped them from talking to each other several times daily, but they still caught each other up on what happened throughout the week. They talked about Sasuke's business trip, the progress of Naruto's new book (Naruto was a children’s book author), the state of their flourishing garden, and their not so flourishing, but highly temperamental water fountain. 

Halfway through, Naruto crawled onto Sasuke's lap and sat there, slowly stroking his hair. Sasuke would then feed him and Naruto would seductively take the food and lick his fingers. Then they would end up kissing.

Once Sasuke was done with his meal, they tidied up together, refilled their wine glasses and slowly made their way upstairs to the bedroom. There, they undressed each other, and fell into bed and each other’s arms. 

As the rain continued pouring heavily just outside their bedroom window, Sasuke tenderly made love to the love of his life. 

The End….

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
